Igual a uma flor
by Hanna Yin-Yang
Summary: [Anti SasuSaku u.ú] Sakura é uma flor. E o que é que Sasuke pensa sobre as flores? [Anti SasuSaku] Oneshot [Se gostar de SasuSaku e ler a fic mesmo assim, então vá pro inferno u.ú]


Hanna- Pois é... Cansei de ouvir/ler que a Sakura é uma flor... ¬¬ Acabei pisoteando uma pobre florzinha cor-de-rosa que encontrei no meio do meu caminho uma vez porque lembrei da Sakura u.ù Pois bem... Sakura é uma flor. E o Sasuke por acaso tem cara de que gosta de flores? ¬¬

Haku e Deidara- -no fundo, levantando um cartaz- "Se você gosta de SasuSaku, dê meia volta e tenha uma boa noite 8D' Se mandar review reclamando, vai descobrir o quanto a Hanna é boa em tortura psicológica."

Hanna- ...Precisavam ter posto essa última parte? ¬¬

Haku- Se não a puséssemos, os leitores que gostam de SasuSaku poderiam nos acusar com razão de não termos avisado. u.ù

Deidara- É que a sua tortura psicológica deixa marcas permanentes na vida das pessoas oo'

Hanna- ... Ok n.n' -psicopata- vamos logo ao one-shot XD

**Igual a uma flor...**

Sasuke estava caminhando por um belo campo verde, aproveitando a brisa que lhe acariciava o rosto.

Foi então que, repentinamente, aquele clima maravilhoso foi quebrado.

-SAAAAASSSSSSSUUUUUKEEEEEEEEEE-KUNNNNNNNNNNN!!! –Os pássaros levantaram vôo assim que escutaram aquele timbre de voz completamente traumatizante. Sasuke, temeroso, olhou para trás lentamente, vendo o boto cor-de-rosa, er... Digo, a Sakura, se aproximando dele. Já sabendo que não tinha outra opção, parou e esperou-a alcançá-lo.

-Muito obrigada por me esperar! –Ela parou próxima a ele, recobrando o fôlego.

-O que quer, Sakura?

-Quero te fazer companhia até chegar em casa.

-Ok... –Ele olhou-a nos olhos, soltando um discreto sorriso.- Foi bom você ter vindo atrás de mim.

-... –Ela ficou sem palavras, completamente corada, e podia sentir seu coração saltando boca a fora.

Chegaram até o canto oposto do campo, com Sasuke ainda tratando Sakura de formal cordial e carinhosa, e com Sakura achando que tudo não passava de um maravilhoso sonho.

Foi então que repentinamente, o Uchiha parou de andar, olhando fixamente para o chão.

Sakura parou em seguida, observando o moreno.

Este observava uma rara flor cor-de-rosa. Provavelmente ela já havia desabrochado a alguns dias, e, na opinião de Sakura, a bela flor mostrava para o mundo toda a exuberância de sua cor e inebriava as narinas das pessoas com seu maravilhoso aroma. Delicadamente, Sasuke colheu-a e a pôs frente a Haruno.

-Sakura, você parece com essa flor, sabia? –Ele disse, ainda olhando para a flor que sua mão direita segurava.

Sakura ficou mais vermelha do que a Hinata quando olha para o Naruto.

-V-você acha mesmo, Sasuke-kun?

Ele sorriu.

-Sim. Você é que nem essa flor. Isso porque... –O sorriso se transformou em um sorriso cruel. – ...Tem uma cor rosa berrante, possui um cheiro forte e enjoado, é pequena, fraca e insignificante, nunca trará mudança para a vida de alguém, é cheia de ego por se achar excessivamente bela e graças a Kami-sama que é rara, pois iria ser insuportável conviver com tantas assim por perto. –Ele esmigalhou a flor entre os dedos, sem fazer o mínimo esforço. – E, o principal motivo por ela ser igual a você é que as flores sempre me irritaram.

Sakura ficou tão traumatizada que só conseguiu desmaiar.

-E não é que deu certo? –Sasuke sorriu, tirando um livro do bolso intitulado: "Manual de como aplicar a Tortura psicológica". Começou a ler em voz alta o parágrafo que o ajudou a formular seu plano:

-Primeiro, dê a pessoa em questão a sensação de que você não irá tentar machuca-la de qualquer forma, e a trate com extrema cordialidade. Segundo, use de um aspecto que a pessoa considere como um talento próprio ou algo pela qual ela tenha orgulho de ser conhecida (off- no caso da Sakura, a flor XD). Use todas as características negativas possíveis baseadas nesse aspecto e na personalidade da pessoa, comparando-os. Terceiro, se a pessoa for bem mais forte que você, te aconselho a fugir rapidinho, porque a tortura poder funcionar pro campo psicológico, mas mesmo assim quem tem mais chances de ir pra casa de muleta é sempre o mais fraco. 8)" -Hunf, realmente, essa tal de tortura psicológica é eficaz, a próxima eu tento com o Itachi. n.n

**Owari XD**

Hanna- Coitado do Sasuke, se tentar isso com o Itachi, vai voltar pra casa de muleta ú.ù

Itachi- Tortura psicológica não funciona comigo ù/.\ú

Hanna- Você sabia que a fuinha é o animal mais odiado e fedorento do mundo? 8D

Itachi- NÃO É NÃO! ;/-\; -Traumatizado, chorando no canto escuro.-

Hanna- Owned XDD

Haku- Mas as fuinhas não... o.ô

Hanna- -Dá paulada na cabeça dele- E você Deidara, vai tentar me contradizer?

Deidara- oo''' -Nega com a cabeça-

Hanna- Ótimo n.n Arigatô a quem perdeu tempo lendo :3


End file.
